Eternal Pretty Cure
Eternal Pretty Cure (エターナルプリキュア Etānaru Purikyua) is a magical girl (fan)series created by Siobhan aka wokenhardies. Its main design motif is flowers, with a present series theme of life and death. Plot The Realm of the Dead has found itself invaded by a group of mercenaries calling themselves the Sisyphus Bandits. Their goal? To capture death and prevent everyone from ever dying again, due to their leader Captain Ahab's grief over his dead wife. In order to do this, they capture some of the Pieces of Eternity. Due to this not just affecting the Realm of the Dead but the Realm of the Living, King Styx decides to send his crow like servant Poe up to the Realm of the Living with the remaining Pieces of Eternity to prevent the Sisyphus Bandits from capturing death. Meanwhile, on the Realm of the Living, college student Momota Isamu is having a very bad day - not only has he gotten into another petty squabble with his roommate Mizuno Ren, he's running late for a meeting with his friend Hisui Misora at the local library. While on the way there, a monster attacks, and Misora is caught in the crossfire, causing Isamu to run in between them. That's when Poe grants Isamu the Blossoms of Eternity, allowing him to become Cure Lily. After the shock is over, Isamu is given a startling responsibility - he must become the protector of the Realms of the Living and the Dead... Characters Pretty Cure Isamu Momota '(桃太 勇 ''Momota Isamu) - A reserved young man who is studying at Baragahama Junior College. Gentle and shy, Isamu has a fascination with flowers and mythology. But his gentle nature often leads him to be seen as a bit of a doormat, and he has an unwavering dedication to his craft and friends. Powered by the Blossoms of Eternity, Isamu becomes 'Cure Lily '(キュアリリー Kyua Rirī), represented by the white lily flower. His weapon is a bow and arrow. * CV: Hiroshi Kamiya/Dan Green '''Misora Hisui (氷水 美空 Hisui Misora) - An energetic and cheerful young woman who’s being tutored by Isamu. Hyperactive and upbeat, Misora is often confused for being younger than she actually is, causing her to try to act more mature. She’s often seen as obnoxious and needs to be taught certain things about personal space. Powered by the Winds of Eternity, Misora becomes Cure Breath (キュアブレス Kyua Buresu), represented by the baby’s breath flower. Her weapons are her fists and feet. * CV: Kaede Hondo/Marieve Herington Sakura Yanagi (柳 咲良 Yanagi Sakura) - Also known as Saki, Sakura is a motherly and athletic student at Baragahama Junior College. Sakura often finds herself getting into little spats with Ren due to their contrasting personalities, but she has a good heart, even if her ‘go-getter’ personality tends to clash with others of the group. Powered by the Forest of Eternity, Sakura becomes Cure Willow (キュアウィロー Kyua U~irō), represented by the carnation flower. Her weapon is a shield that doubles as a disk-thrower. * CV: Mutsumi Tamura/Erin Fitzgerald Ren Mizuno '(水野 蓮 ''Mizuno Ren) - A cold and artistic young man who’s Isamu’s roommate at Baragahama Junior College. Ren tends to get sucked into his art and creative endeavors, often behaving very strange when pulled away from them. He geniunely cares about people, but refuses to get close to them out of fear. Powered by the Rivers of Eternity, Ren becomes 'Cure Lotus '(キュアロータス Kyua Rōtasu), represented by the lotus flower. His weapon is a whip. * CV: Yuki Kaiji/Matthew Mercer The Sisyphus Bandits '''Captain Ahab (キャプテンエーハブ Kyaputen 'Ēhabu) - The leader of the Sisyphus Pirates. Angered by the death of his wife by an unknown illness, Ahab wants to take the Pieces of Eternity to prevent others from suffering how he did. Holds the Shard of Sorrow (purified into the Rains of Eternity) * CV: Light '(ライト ''Raito) - Civilian identity 'Hikari Shirogane '(白金 光 Shirogane Hikari). The middle child of Ahab and the closest to his late mother, Light is the second in command of the Sisyphus Pirates. He outwardly seems apathetic and brooding, but he secretly has a good heart. Holds the Shard of Envy (purified into the Light of Eternity). * CV: Nobunaga Shimazaki/Liam O'Brien 'Cain '(ケーン Kēn) - Civilian identity 'Chouei Shirogane '(白金 朝永 Shirogane Chouei). The eldest child of Ahab and Light’s older brother. Jealous of his younger brother for getting all the attention and glory, Cain tries to take the spotlight away from him. Egotistical, sadistic and prone to aggressive based attacks, Cain is stronger than Light. Holds the Shard of Pride (purified into the Flames of Eternity). * CV: Hiroki Yasumoto/Austin Tindle '''Dahlia (デーリア Dēria) - Civilian identity Daiya Shirogane (白金 浩那 Shirogane Daiya). * CV: Hayami Saori/Laura Bailey Eden (エデン Eden) - Civilian identity Eden Shirogane (白金 エデン Shirogane Eden). * CV: Aoi Yuuki/Luci Christian Monsters Wraith (レース Rēsu) The Realm of the Dead Poe '(ポー ''Pō) - The raven-like messenger from the Realm of the Dead tasked with finding the legendary Pretty Cure. He ends his sentences with 'kaw!' (コー! Kō!) * CV: Daisuke Ono/Sam Riegel '''Styx (スティクス Sutikusu) * CV: Asphodel '(アスフォデル ''Asufoderu) * CV: The Realm of the Living 'Yukino Hisui '(氷水 雪乃 Hisui Yukino) - Also known as '''Obasan (叔母 Obasan), Misora's grandmother and legal guardian, as well as a confidant towards the cures. Seems to know much more about the Legendary Warriors than she lets on. * CV: Kaoru Momota (桃太 夏織 Momota Kaoru) - Isamu's estranged older brother who lives just outside of Baragahama. Appears to resent his younger brother for leaving him behind, in spite of Isamu looking up to him. * CV: Items Cure Clock (キュア・クロック Kyua Kurokku) - The transformation device for the Eternal Cures. By inserting their Eternity Rings on the Clock's Face and shouting "Pretty Cure Clock On!" the Eternal Cures can transform. Eternity Rings (イターニティ・リングズ Itāniti Ringuzu) - The secondary transformation device for the Eternal Cures, that are created out of their respective Pieces of Eternity. They can also be used to summon the cures weapons. Category:Fanseries